The Academy
by SparkleBOT
Summary: School: "A very boring form of punishment for all of my family. Sure, I guess this one was different. I mean, what would you call a school where your old human friend was alive and immortal? You tell me because I have no idea..." 75 years after BD.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I don't want to give too much away, but I will say this: it is a Post Breaking Dawn, some characters might be a bit OOC, this is not meant to be taken seriously in any way because it is just for my enjoyment and yours, and finally, this might be a short story or it could turn into a novel-type thing if my mood doesn't get in the way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Twilight, that's all SM. ...but a girl can wish...**

* * *

BPOV

The Academy  
Chapter 1: Why, Alice, Why?

"BELLA, YOU BETTER GET YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A VAMPIRE ASS DOWN HERE IN THIRTY SECONDS OR I'M GONNA RAID YOUR CLOSET! THAT MEANS YOU, TOO, EDWARD!" Did I ever say that you do NOT want to get on Alice's bad side? Well, if I didn't I'm saying it now!

"Calm down, Alice. We're here already," Edward said as we ran down the stairs.

Alice _hmph_'ed, crossed her arms, and laid back against Jasper. She closed her eyes and Jasper started rubbing her shoulder, a clear sign that she was pissed.

Alice opened her eyes as Edward and I made our way to her and smiled. What the hell? Not two seconds ago she was ready to rip my head off and now she's _smiling_? I swear, this girl has ADD or something! **(A/N: No offense to people who have ADD. My friend has ADD and she's AWESOME so it's clearly not an insult.)**

"You look nice, Bella. Very... businesslike, _cliche_ in a way," Alice complemented.

If my body was still capable of such a thing, I would have blushed. But this vampire life had given me control over how to control my emotions and facial expressions, so my face remained thoughtful. I smiled at Alice and said, "I do what I can with the uniform, Alice."

Yes, you heard... uhm... read right, I said uniforms. Technically this is all Alice's fault, but what can I do?

It all started two months ago in a day like any other...

_

* * *

Two Months Ago in the Cullen Household_ **(A/N: Imagine that TV guy saying, you know the one I'm talking about ;).)

* * *

**

"... I say orange!" Emmett screamed.

"Orange?! You've got to be kidding me! It just HAS to be _blue_!" Jasper argued back.

"No way! Orange!" Emmett shouted.

"Blue!!" Okay, Jasper was getting angry now.

"Orange!!!"

"BLUE!!!!"

"ORANGE!!!!!"

"BLUUEEE!!!!!"

"OOORAAAAANGE!!!!!"

"BLUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"Why you little--" Emmett was interrupted be none other than Alice.

"I'm ba-ack!" she sang. She looked at her husband and brother's defensive crouches and raised an eyebrow. "What are you two fighting about now?" she asked, annoyance clear in her tone.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, confused. It took a while but finally Emmett just gave up. "I honestly can't remember. Can you Jaz?" Emmett asked.

"Can't remember anything besides the colors orange and blue."

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "Men," she muttered. "Alright, I'm calling a family meeting! To the Meeting Room!" Alice shouted.

Okay, honestly, we don't have a Meeting Room, it's just the dining room that Jacob and occasionally Nessie use. Everyone gathered around the table, each person with their respective spouse: Carlisle at the head of the table with Esme at his left side; Edward next to Esme and me next to him; Jasper, on Carlisle's right side, and Alice next to him; Jacob next to me and Nessie next to him **(A/N: Yes, they're married, but I'll explain all the details later.)**; and Emmett next to Rosalie at the end of the table.

"Alright, Alice," Carlisle started, getting right down to business. "What is the news?"

Alice stood up. "Well, as you all know, we've spent four years here; all of us graduating high school and Carlisle finding a good medical stand-point. I think it's time we move on; people are starting to notice the age thing." Alice looked around the table as each of us nodded, acknowledging the fact she was right. "Good. Besides I already found this really great school and hospital for Carlisle!" And the gushing begins... _now_. "You guys will love it! The school is a little bigger than what we're used to, but it's great! It has a park, its own store, the forest surrounding the area! Its a private school, so its pretty secluded. And they have the _cutest_ uniforms and these nice, large dormitories--"

"WHAT?!" Rosalie, Nessie, and I screamed simultaneously, cutting Alice off.

Alice looked at us, confused. "I don't get it," she muttered. "What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Rosalie shouted. "Alice, I mean, come on! Uniforms?! You know I like my clothes, why are you doing this Alice?"

"Now Rosalie," Alice scolded, "you know, I like my clothes, too, and you know I wouldn't even consider this school if it had ugly uniforms. You're just gonna have to deal with it!" Alice crossed her arms over her chest, a sign to say that you better shut up now or Alice was gonna rip your head off. _Never_ bet against Alice.

"But Alice," I interjected. "It's not so much about the clothes that's bothering me." I heard Rosalie gasp in shock, but I ignored it. "There is that word you used. Dormitories? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, silly Bella, I thought you would know," Alice chastised me. "It means we'll be living on-campus."

Nessie, Rosalie, and I glowered at Alice; our eyes wide with shock.

I couldn't believe it! Living on-campus? Where did this come from? The boys didn't even look unfazed.

Emmett shrugged. "Seems like something interesting to do. I'm up for it."

Edward nodded at my side. "Me, too."

Jasper nodded and shrugged. "Me, too, I guess."

"Whatever you guys agree on," Jacob said.

"It should be an interesting experience," Calisle added. "Something different than the normal arrangements."

Esme nodded at Carlisle's side. "It should be fun for you kids."

"Hah!" Alice cheered. "Majority rules! Sorry guys you'll just have to live with it."

I crossed my arms and glared at the table. In my peripheral vision I caught Nessie and Rosalie in similar positions, only they had their husbands comforting the--

Arms wrapped their way around my waist. Oops, spoke too soon. **(A/N: In case you didn't get it: Bella was going to say that their husbands were comforting them and then Edward started comforting Bella....)**

I sighed and asked the only logical question I could think of. "When?"

Alice laughed at my tone and expression. "Honestly, Bella, it won't be that bad. And if you must know: Two months..."

_

* * *

Present Day in the Cullen Household_ **(A/N: Remember the TV announcer voice....)

* * *

**

"Is everyone packed?" Esme asked from the kitchen.

"Yes," everyone said.

I didn't have that much to pack anyway. It was just a good number of uniforms and some pants and shirts. Since we would be living on-campus, it was simple: Wear uniform Monday-Friday and wear whatever Alice tells me to on the weekends. Simple.

"Everyone knows the story, right?" Alice asked as we gathered our schedules and dorm/room numbers.

"Yes," Emmet groaned. Alice had always picked on him because a few years ago he totally messed the story up and it took weeks for people to believe us again on the original story. "You, Edward, and Nessie are Cullen; Edward and Nessie being twins. Jasper and Rosalie are Hale and twins. Bella and I are Swan. And Jacob is Black." He sighed, getting tired of repeating the same story over and over again. "Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob, and I are Juniors **(A/N: That's third year for all of my over-seas readers.)** and you, Edward, Bella, and Nessie are Sophomores **(A/N: Second-year.)**."

"Good," Alice complemented. "Now... to the cars!" She pointed her finger in the direction of the garage, took Jasper's waiting hand, and started walking toward the garage at a human pace.

Considering we would be living in the school, each couple had decided to take their own car. **(A/N: Okay, I know _squat_ about cars so I'm taking advantage of the fact that this is in the future and I can name cars whatever I want. Ha, ha, take that evil gas companies, these cars are electricity powered! I would have said solar powered, but remember there is no sun.) **Jacob and Nessie took Jacob's black Turbo, a birthday present if you want to know. Alice and Jasper took Alice's Bolt. Rosalie and Emmett took Rosalie's red Jaguar. **(A/N: I don't know if that's a real car symbol?)** And Edward and I took our midnight blue Knight.

The car ride was silent and I took that time to reminisce in the past...

It had been seventy-five years since the Volturi visit, Renesmee's birth, and my becoming a vampire and I don't look a day over eighteen! After the Volturi fight, life had quieted down and seven years came and went. I'll spare you all the weird details of Renesmee's childhood and adolescence and jump into her final growing year. She grew out of her beautiful baby-face to the face of a strong and powerful young woman. Now one of the scary things for me and Edward as her parents were that her mind was advanced. Very advanced. She looked seventeen so she thought like a seventeen-year-old. I'm going to spare you all the gruesome details, but lets just say she wasn't a child when it came to Jacob.

They were dating and they were happy, meant to be. But I couldn't help but feel a bit saddened by the idea of my baby girl living her life to another while she was only seven. So it was a natural response that when Jacob came to ask for our blessing to propose and marry Nessie, I said no. Okay, it wasn't a firm no, I just asked for time. Edward, Jacob, and I agreed that he could propose to her, but he could only marry her when she was officially eighteen. And with that, he had our blessing.

Of course, Nessie said yes and the years were ticking down to her eighteenth birthday. Throughout the years, I had been able to take care of my "mom" moments that I wanted so when the day came for Edward to walk our little girl down the ail, there was a smile plastered over my face. However, I didn't realize Edward was not as willing to give our little girl away. When the time came for him to hand-off Renesmee to Jacob, he wouldn't let go! After a while, I had to stand up and take Edward away from our daughter. Let me tell you, Emmett had fun with that one!

But I think the hardest time for Edward was when Jacob and Nessie came home after their honeymoon. Their thoughts were so... so love filled, that Edward couldn't take it and they had to be under my shield for months!

"Love?" Edward's voice broke through my train of thought.

"Yes?" I asked, kind of embarrassed about being distracted.

"We're here," he said as he turned the car off.

Did I ever mention how much I love this man? I mean, who wouldn't? He's just so sweet and honest and selfless. Not to mention beautiful. Who cares about the getting to wear whatever you want when I get to see Edward in his uniform! It was custom, I guess, but no one would be able to pull it off except a family of inhumanly beautiful vampires. It was made of cotton and a deep midnight blue color; it was tux-ish with the jacket, tie, and white button-up shirt. I don't know how to describe it. **(A/N: I do! You know how those Japanese uniforms in manga and anime are, right? Well, think of that for what they're wearing. And no, it isn't with shorts and high socks, that would just be gross! It kinda does look like a tux.)**

"Did I mention you look beautiful in your uniform?" Edward whispered in my ear. Did his voice have to be so seductive?

I retained a shiver and looked down at myself. A plain white button-up tucked in with a too-short-for-school midnight blue skirt? **(A/N: Again, Japanese manga/anime reference. You can add a little tie if it helps the imagination.)** Alice had made me wear heels to add to my height, but other than that I looked a stereotypical version of a schoolgirl. I shrugged. "If you say so," I muttered.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered into my neck. "Like I've said many times before, you don't see yourself clearly for who you are." I held back a shiver as he kissed my neck and sighed contently.

We met up with the others at the entrance of our new school/home.

"Alright, then." Alice broke the silence. "That sign at the top of the school says 'Welcome to the Academy' so I say that we are welcomed. Here we come 'The Academy', here we come."

As Alice took the first steps toward our new school, I couldn't help but feel this was going to be different than the other high school experiences that I had gone through. That this might actually be _fun_.

But then again I've been wrong before...

I shook my head slightly to banish any bad thoughts and held my luggage closer to me as I took the first steps to what was sure to be something... _different_.

* * *

**Well, there you go. My attempt to make a short story has begun. I hope you guys liked it and review. I can take flames if you want to give me some, but they do get me depressed so if you don't mind hurting my self-esteem, go ahead!**

**Okay, I can't come up with any place that doesn't have sunlight and I can't find a good enough name for a school so there are two options: 1.) You leave it as is and I have to name the town "City" or something along those lines _or_ 2.) You could give me the name of a place and I'll place my story there. Whatever it is, know that this will NOT affect the story except for those details. I'll leave you to it.**

**And as always... REVIEW!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I FOUND THE RIGHT CITY! Yay. I didn't find it by myself so everyone give a HUGE cheer for **Kernesmee**. She suggested a little town in Pennsylvania named Slippery Rock (I'm not making this up! It's an actual town, honest!) and it seemed like I could make it fit my description of a town I gave in the last chapter. It wasn't a perfect fit, I'll admit, but I didn't want to leave the town nameless and it looked like there wasn't much sunshine in Slippery Rock. I couldn't find ANYTHING about the wildlife or plausible forests surrounding Slippery Rock, so I came up with a solution! I made little facts (below) of fake history because this story takes place in the future, remember, and I could do anything I wanted! (P.S. If I'm offending anyone who lives in this town because of my fake-facts tell me and I'll take them down. Promise.)**

**In seventy-five years the town of Slippery Rock has...  
1.) ... had only occasional days of sunshine.  
2.) ... grown quadruple (4) in size and population is now 7,000+ people.  
3.) ... planted many trees in the area, thus creating forests.  
4.) ... moved many kinds deer, bears, big cats, and other wild animals into its forests.  
5.) ... created a private-school-facility named "The Academy" (wink wink) on a natural clearing in the forests.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight because it's a cruel world and SM won't sell the copyrights...

* * *

**

BPOV

The Academy  
Chapter 2: Rumors and Gossip

The office was warm as we entered; not that it made a difference to us. There were a few plants in pots in the corners and a long counter in the back of the room. The walls were a warm brown color and had bright neon posters on it. Only one caught my attention, though. It said, "Annual Slippery Rock Halloween Dance, in the Academy Grounds."

How could I forget? It was almost Halloween! Our favorite holiday for obvious reasons.

In the office, behind the counter, there was one lone lady. She had dyed black hair in an elegant bun and was slim. She looked around her early twenty's. When she heard us come in she looked up, her eyes widening slightly as she did. But the thing that bugged me the most was that her eyes zeroed in on Edward and stayed there.

"M-may I help you?" she asked, still only looking at Edward.

He looked uncomfortable, probably because of her thoughts, but answered anyway. "We're the new students. The Cullens, Hales, Swans, and Black kids."

Realization dawned in her eyes and she fumbled around for some papers. "Of course," she said, shaking her head slightly. "You have your schedules and your room numbers, right?"

"That's right," Alice chipped in. "We just need a map of campus and our rules and anything else you need to give us."

"Alright," the office lady, whose name tag identified her as Ms. Cathy, said. "Here you go." She handed us our maps, rules of the school, and a flier to the Halloween dance. "If there's anything you need, just call me." Again, just looking at Edward. And was I the only one who imagined the double meaning?

We exited the office and trudged our luggage to the dorms that were right next to it.

"She seemed nice," Emmett teased.

"Too nice for my taste," I muttered, holding Edward's hand tighter.

Everyone laughed at me but then I reminded them of the _what if_ possibility that they could be in my place and they stopped laughing. None of us liked clingy humans.

"How come we haven't seen any humans?" Nessie asked no one in particular. Actually, that's a very good question. Why not?

"Because all the humans are in class right now. It is noon after all," Alice answered.

"And this is where we depart," Jacob announced as we reached the dorm entrance. Stupid rules around here. Because it was still a school, the boy and girl dormitories were separated. That sucked!

We said our good-byes to each other and Alice, Nessie, Rosalie, and I entered the girl dormitories. By some unexplained bribery that Alice made to the school, Rosalie, Nessie, and Alice got a large dorm room all to themselves. I was the only one who had to share with another person. I sighed and got into my dorm. It was one of the larger medium dorms but I still had to share it with a human.

The room was nice -- I couldn't deny it. The room opened narrowly with a door on the left side that led to our personal bathroom. I wouldn't be using that room so I didn't even bother to open it. After that, the room opened widely to reveal two beds, two desks, two closets, and a mini-fridge with coffee maker on its top. The beds were as far away from each other as the room would allow and there was a closet next to them. The desks were on the south side of the wall, one on the left and another on the right; one for each of us. The mini-fridge and coffee maker were in the middle of the desks, taking care of the gap between them. The room was very tidy so at the very least my room mate wasn't a total slob.

I moved slowly across the room, noting every insignificant detail. Apparently my room mate liked being close to the door and bathroom because the left side was taken, leaving me with the farthest bed and desk. I liked that; it made it feel like I had a tiny bit of privacy. The room was dark except for the large window that separated both beds at the north wall. I also liked this part of the room because the window overlooked the surrounding forest; I felt like I had a good escape.

I smiled as I noticed my room mate's bed design. It was a light yellow with lime green swirls twisting here and there; she, apparently, liked light colors. It reminded me of myself. On her desk there was a very modern looking computer plugged in. I didn't want to pry on my room mate's privacy -- she was here first -- so I went to my bed to set up the quilt and comforter. Just props, I would never use the bed for its intended purpose.

I got my white comforter from my bag and started making the bed. The quilt was an odd design but I loved it. It was pure white except for three circles of color that were sown on randomly. The circles were red, gold, and black; colors I felt represented my life and self. The bed sheet was the same red as the one on the quilt and together everything looked very classy.

Next, I went to the closet and unpacked what little clothes I brought. Alice was going to dress me in the "appropriate" shoes everyday so all I had to do was go across the hall every morning. It seemed simple enough.

Finally, with all my clothes in the closet and my bed made, I went to my bag, unloaded my laptop, and placed it on the desk. It was the latest technology, but since we were going to live here we might as well bring some of our toys.

And that was it. My brush and all other things were in Alice's possession and she wouldn't let me have them. Right at this moment, I wished some of my collection of books to entertain myself and have something to do. But there was nothing so I decided to go to Alice's room.

Her room was much, much larger than my own. It had three beds, that Alice had already made, three desks, and three closets. I decided to ignore all the rest of the things because Alice had already moved the mini fridge and coffee maker to the back of the room. At the moment that I came in, Alice and Rosalie were fighting their closets. Alice was stuffing as many clothes as she could, but there were too many; Rosalie was in a much the same predicament only using swear words and _commanding_ the closet grow so that her clothes would fit.

Renesmee was sitting on her bed watching her aunts with an amused expression. She heard my entrance and rolled her eyes at me; this seemed silly to her. She inherited the resentment for clothing from me and I was so proud.

"Um, Alice?" I started as she stared threatening her closet.

"Yeah?" Her tone was annoyed.

"You know you can put stuff in the bathroom, right?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at me with surprise. Huh, _I surprised the physic_?

It took another five minutes or so, but Alice finally won the battle over her clothing. She smiled triumphantly and nodded to us. She was ready to go.

She rechecked our appearances again and smiled approvingly. _We_ were ready.

"Alright," she began as we walked out of her dorm. "We're going to meet the boys in about ten seconds and then the lunch bell will ring in two minutes, dismissing all the humans. We're going to make our first appearance at the courtyard, where all the humans are going to eat. There's a table that's large enough to hold all of us and no one will occupy until we get there. It's right in the eye of all the humans so that's the only downside." By now the boys had come and were listening to Alice, too. "It should be only one more minute and I want to make a grand entrance so we're going to wait about another five minutes for most of the humans to be seated, alright?"

We all nodded. "Good," was all Alice said before a high pitched ring sounded throughout the school grounds. The humans were out.

**(A/N: I was thinking about ending it here, but where's the fun in that?)**

On the opposite side of where the dorms were, was the actual school. Slowly but surely, the humans walked out. We were too far away for anyone to see us so it was like we weren't even there. They headed left, to where the courtyard, cafeteria, and small restaurant were. This school really did have everything.

Even from this distance, I could still hear their talking.

_"Weren't we supposed to see new kids today?"_ one girl with dyed black hair and red highlights asked her blond friend.

_"I heard the new kids had four new girls. I hope they're hot. No one can resist my charm!"_ A boy with dark blond curly hair told his friends. At his comment, Edward let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. No doubt, the boys thoughts were a little too graphic.

There was a bunch more, but I didn't get to hear it because Alice said, "It's time for our grand entrance."

Five minutes passed? Oh well! We started walking toward the courtyard and I was glad no one could see us now; it would be too uncomfortable.

As we were about to turn the corner to enter the courtyard, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Our walking slowed and I could hear every heartbeat and breath of the humans around the corner. As we took the final steps, I heard several gasps at our appearance.

I blinked once and looked around. Everyone seemed to be frozen. I slicked my arm around Edward's waist and he kissed my hair as we made our way to the table Alice had seen. Suddenly, instead of slow motion, everything seemed to go into overdrive. All the humans unfroze and were going into a frenzy. The girls and boys started to gossip while others were still gaping.

_"Oh man! I like the one with the bronze hair. He's HOT!"_

_"That girl with the black hair is cute! I like short girls!"_

_"The blond one is soo AMAZING! I call dibs on him!"_

_"The curly bronze girl is mine. Not yours!"_

_"That blond is... WOW!"_

_"I like big guys. And they have two! You can have the Indian one; he's too old. I call the one with the brown hair!"_

There were a lot of these comments. But what really killed me, and Edward too, was that we were the focus of all the gossip! Yes, there was some for all of us. But I noticed that the guys preferred _me_ and the girls preferred _Edward_. I ground mt teeth together and I could hear Edward's low growl. He noticed, too.

"Would you excuse us?" Edward asked as we both got up. Huh? Where were we going? I decided to voice my concern.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked. We were making our way to a small hill over looking the courtyard.

"I'm going to show all these children that you're mine!" Edward practically growled.

We reached the hill then and we could see all the courtyard. And that meant everyone in it could see us clearly. I was starting to see where this was headed and I liked it.

I noticed that most of the eyes in the courtyard had followed us and were looking at us. This was exactly what I needed! No sarcasm.

I turned around in Edward's arms and held his hazel gaze. I forgot all about the whispers, gossip, and seeing eyes. The only thing that existed was us.

I looked away from his eyes and started playing with his tie. "You know, this uniform has its advantages," I whispered, twirling the tie in my hands.

"And what would that be?" Edward's voice was seductive and I looked up to meet his gaze, his tie still in my hand.

"This," I said. I pulled on his tie, bringing his mouth down to mine and snaked my fingers through his hair.

He put his arms on my waist to pull me closer and deepen the kiss. The world melted around me. I licked on his bottom lip as he allowed me access. Our tongues and mouth danced around and I had to remind myself that we were in the public eye.

I reluctantly pulled away and opened my eyes. He was staring at me, a smile on his lips and his arms still around my waist.

I settled my arms on his neck and smiled. "Are the thoughts better?"

He smiled even wider, showing his teeth. "Yes, they're better. But now I have made a lot of enemies."

"Enemies?"

"Yes. All the boys who wanted your affection consider me a nuisance." He smirked then. "And you have enemies, too. All the girls who craved my affection and will never get it are out to get you."

I smiled and kissed him shortly. "Don't worry," I said as I took his hand and started leading him away from the courtyard and human eyes. "I'll protect you from all the scary girls. Don't you worry!"

He barked a laugh. "If protection means you never leaving my side, then I will not argue."

I smiled and then frowned remembering _my_ admirers. "I don't like all those boys coming after me like Mike Newton clones. Quite frankly, it creeps me out."

"I don't like that either." He frowned. "I guess I have to protect you, too. You won't leave my sight." He smiled _my_ smile and even after all these years I still felt weak at the knees and little dizzy.

I smiled again and, as I was about to kiss him, the bell rang. Okay, _that's_ going to get annoying!

Edward smiled at my expression and started leading the way to our Biology class. Can someone say _déjà vu_?

**

* * *

**

**Another chapter down! WooHooo!!! Oh, before I forget, I would like do dedicate this chapter to all my readers and Kernesmee especially! Thank-you to everyone who reads this and PLEASE review! Right now that's all I really want... besides gum.**

**Okay, I'm going to stop writing now and a little reminder. REVIEW!!!!! ...please?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ummm...? Okay, no new news except that it will be/was my birthday on July 10! Yay! One year closer to death... man, that's a bummer! Oh, well! Oh, and this is just gonna be a filler chapter filled with a bunch of useless fluff; the real plot starts in the next chapter when we find out who Bella's room mate is. What I'm basically saying is that you can skip this chapter and it won't be essential to the plot.  
**

**Disclaimer: Due to the fact that Twilight is fictional and SM owns all the characters and original plots, I will now resort to begging...**

**Me: Stephenie, can I own Twilight?**

**SM: No.**

**Me: Why not?!**

**SM: 'cuz they're my characters that's why!**

**Me: Drat!**

**

* * *

**

Have I ever mentioned how much these schools are _sooo_ boring? I mean, after all of these years of doing the same thing over and over again, things start to get a little repetitive. For crying out loud, I got two medical degrees already! But, sadly, no; I still have to sit on this torture called school.

Mrs. Kat, the Biology teacher, started to drown on about cells and genetic make-up so I just blanked out. I looked next to me and saw Edward sitting there with a bored expression that probably matched my own. He felt my staring at him so he turned and smiled at me.

Thank _goodness_ for the no heartbeat thing because I bet at that moment it would have jumped out of my chest.

I smiled back at him and held his hand under our lab table. Yes, we were partners again. It would have been totally eerie, were it not for the fact that Edward had dazzled his way into all of my classes.

Mrs. Kat was still talking when the bell rang. "... and I want all of you guys to--" _Ring!_

Huh, saved by the bell; how cliche.

The people in our class started to get out of their seats while trying to be inconspicuous and stare at Edward and I. I got my bag and started for the door with Edward at my side when I felt someone touch my shoulder.

I turned around, annoyed, and raised an eyebrow. There was a boy in front of me with sandy blond hair and striking green eyes. I guess you could say he was quite handsome, but there was no way _in hell_ he was any competition with Edward. _No one_ could compete with Edward. "Yes?"

"Um... I-I'm Ryan and head of the welcoming committee here," he stammered.

I heard Edward jaw clench as he snaked his arm around my waist. It was quite obvious he was lying and it was just a pick-up line, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Well, hello Ryan," I started, trying to smile. "My family and I feel very welcome here so you don't need to worry yourself about us. We know our way around and don't need any special attention. Don't concern yourself."

Ryan faltered a step back in shock; probably wasn't expecting me to be so diplomatic about it. "Okay, but... um... it's my responsibility to show all the new girls around here."

Edward growled so low only I could hear and spat the words at Ryan. "Like my _girlfriend_ said: we don't need special attention."

Ryan's eyes widened in fear as he acknowledged Edward's presence. Seriously, how do miss someone like _Edward_ standing next to me?

Ryan just nodded his head.

Edward wrapped both of his arms around my waist and led me out the door. However, I could still hear Ryan going back to his friends.

"Man, that guy was freaky!" Ryan complained to two of his friends.

"So, what? No girl, Ryan?" one of his friends asked.

"Shut up, Danny! Of course I'm getting the girl; it's not like they showed a lot of PDA. **(A/N: Personal Displays of Affection, in case you don't know.) **Probably don't even like each other!"

Okay, that was crossing the line! _"Probably don't even like each other."_ Absurd! Edward heard them, too, so when they were coming out, he practically pinned me in front of the wall in full view of Ryan and his friends. Edward's lips met mine and I heard three different gasps coming from the boys. I smiled into the kiss and opened my eyes when Edward pulled away, still only inches apart.

He was smiling as well and we heard Ryan's friend Danny speak up. "Yeah, Ryan, no PDA!" His voice was mocking and sarcastic, but still low enough that he thought only his friends could hear.

Ryan practically screamed and started stalking forward to where Edward and I stood. "Hey!" he called out to us.

Edward and I turned our heads and I raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Do you want something, Ryan? I told you we didn't want attention."

He stopped in front of us as Edward stood up straight and held my hand. "Umm...," he started, nervous now. "You guys better get going, c-class is gonna start soon."

Edward smirked at Ryan. "Actually, we were just leaving. Come on, Bella." He tugged at my hand and started leading the way to our Music class.

Music was something that Edward had convinced me to join in another school years ago and I surprised myself by finding a talent in singing. I had tried instruments, but the closest I got was with the flute and it was just plain bad. Of course, Edward was to play the piano.

When we entered the room, I had to stifle a gasp. It was just so _grand_! The room was rectangular and had huge windows two feet from the ceiling. And the ceiling was about 50-60 feet high so that was pretty tall. On the far corner of the room, in a raised platform, there was a sleek black grand piano, several guitars, and different kinds of instruments. Beside the platform, there was a microphone and loud speakers. On the other side of the room, there were several music stands and on a table there was sheet music.

I blinked, expecting the room to vanish into thin air as Edward and I made our way to the teacher's desk. The teacher stared up from a trumpet she was cleaning when she saw us.

"Hello," Edward began. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is Isabella Swan. We're the new students."

The teacher looked at a paper on her desk and nodded her head. "Yes, we were expecting you. I'm Ms. Osmers. I just need you two to tell me what kind of musical preference you have and what level you're at."

"Well," I started, slightly embarrassed for no particular reason. "I prefer singing over actually playing something and my singing instructor said I was at 'Young Expert', whatever that means."

Ms. Osmers eyes widened slightly and she smiled at me. "Singing, then, Isabella."

"Please, call me Bella." I smiled at her, careful not to show my teeth.

"Bella, then." She turned her attention to Edward. "And you? What would you prefer?"

Edward smiled. "I would really appreciate playing the piano. I've never had an instructor, but I have been composing pieces for years and people tell me I'm a bit of a prodigy." He elbowed me slightly in the stomach. "Isn't that right, Bella?"

I giggled and nodded sheepishly.

Ms. Osmers' eyes brightened as she stared at the two of us. "That's wonderful! We've been in need of a singer and pianist here and I don't even need to teach any basics. Welcome aboard the Academy's Music Group."

The class had filled with students since we were talking to Ms. Osmers and each kid picked up one of the instruments and started tuning up. "So what do we do?" I asked, mildly curious.

"We're actually working on composing our own songs. Everyone's already partnered up so you two are going to be together, is that alright?" She actually thought we wouldn't like that?

"It's better than alright." Edward smiled down at me and I smiled back, squeezing his hand slightly.

Ms. Osmers seemed to notice that we were kind of a couple and smiled. "Good." Her smile faltered slightly and it turned apologetic. "I don't want to be pushy or anything, but would you mind if you introduced yourselves and maybe showcase your talents?"

I smiled at her. "We wouldn't mind. We could play Nessie's Lullaby, what do think Edward?" **(A/N: I was going to put Bella's Lullaby, but then I remembered that no one sings in that one. So in Nessie's Lullaby, Bella can sing!)**

Edward smiled my favorite crooked grin. "Whatever you want, love."

"Oh, that's great!" Ms. Osmers cheered. She walked out from behind her desk and started walking toward where the kids were warming up. "Class?" she called. "Class, attention!"

The sound from the instruments and the talking subsided and Edward and I walked to where Ms. Osmers was talking.

"As you may have noticed, class, we have new students joining us," she said to the class when they were all listening. Everyone turned to stare at us and I couldn't help but feel annoyed at all the girls batting their eyelashes at _my_ husband or the boys winking at me. Edward growled low and put an arm around my waist.

Ms. Osmers motioned for us to come forward, to the piano. "This is Edward Cullen," she said pointing at said vampire. "And this is Isabella Swan, but call her Bella," she said pointing at me. "Edward and Bella are very talented musicians and they agreed to perform something for us so please be quiet and show common courtesy to them." She motioned us to the piano.

Edward took a seat on the bench and I sat next to him; I was only singing after all. Soft murmurs erupted in the students as they stared at us, but when Edward hit a key to check the tuning everything fell silent.

His hands moved over the keys and we started. The introduction was beautiful as Edward played Nessie's Lullaby. It had a certain feel about it that was calm and soothing but still managed to sound alive and happy.

And then I had to sing...

**(A/N: You can skip over Bella's singing, but I just want you to know that the song was supposed to put Nessie to sleep after the meeting with the Volturi. That's who the monsters are.)**

_"Sleep, fall into the lands of slumber.__  
My sweet angel sleep in my arms.__  
We'll fight the monsters away.  
My baby you are in no harm._

_They won't separate us.  
We'll stay with you forever.  
Just sleep and dream.  
There's no reason to remember._

_Dream of the good days.  
Sleep in peace, my sweet.__  
Dream of colors and the flowers.  
Curl up in bed with your sheet._

_I'm here, my baby.  
I won't leave and you're safe.  
I'll stay and be yours.  
This my home, my place._

_My place is with you, my darlin'.  
So sleep the dreams of a different hue.  
Because, my baby, my sweet,  
I love you._

_You are my baby, so sleep.  
You are my sweet, so go and slumber.  
We'll wait for your awake.  
And we won't cumber."_

**(A/N: This is something I made up so you're not gonna find it anywhere, but if you like it, you can use it. I know it's super cheesy, but please, no flames on this.)  
**

The song started drifting to a close as Edward's fingers danced around the keys. I started humming along with the melody up until the last note. That last note rung in the air like it was lone and unique.

Edward smiled down at me and we both turned to the students staring at us. They were all wide-eyed and seemed to be frozen in shock. It was _really_ funny. But abruptly, everyone seemed to snap out of it and started clapping.

I looked down, embarrassed, and was so, _sooo_ thankful I couldn't blush.

As the clapping died down, Ms. Osmers came to us. "Wow," she said, clearly shocked. "You two are great. I mean, it was all by memory!"

Edward smiled at her and took my hand. "Well, we've had a lot of practice." He put a finger under my chin to raise my head and looked into my eyes.

"Where did you learn that piece? It was absolutely beautiful! You said it was lullaby, right?" Ms. Osmers asked.

"Yes, it's a lullaby," Edward answered. "My biological mother taught it to me when I was young. She used to play to my twin sister, Renesmee, when she was afraid of falling asleep."

Did I ever tell you Edward can lie about anything? Well, he can. When did he have time to come up with that?

"I thought you said it was _Nessie's_ Lullaby?" Ms. Osmers argued.

"That's her nickname," Edward answered.

"Oh. Well, here you go," she said as she handed us some blank sheet music. "The assignment is to compose an original song that's no less than two minutes. Good luck, you two. If you have any questions, I'll be at my desk." And she turned and walked away.

Everyone had turned back to the doing whatever they were doing before our little performance, so I knew it was safe to talk. "Biological mother taught it to you, eh?" I asked.

"Well, I couldn't exactly say I composed it seventy-five years ago for my daughter that's posing as my twin, now could I?" He raised one perfect eyebrow and smiled.

"No, I guess not," I mumbled, scooting a bit closer to him.

And that was basically all of Music class. I think I was really going to like it in this class. The teacher seems nice and isn't all goo-goo eyes at my husband. We are left to ourselves most of the time, and all the kids here seem too shy to actually talk to us. This, I could get used to.

When class ended, Edward and I were basically done with our new song. All we needed was inspiration and since we were composing a song about love, we had _a lot_ of inspiration... if you know what I mean.

Class ended and Edward and I had to part ways because apparently school was over -- I know, really fast, right? -- and we had to go to our dorms. And, I'm quoting the school rules here, _"No member of the opposite sex is allowed in the others dormitories during night hours and after school hours."_ Jeez! These people are so strict!

We said our good-byes to each other and Edward said he would surprise me tonight, whatever that meant. I walked sluggishly to my room, already depressed about leaving Edward. I almost groaned when I realized I would have to act all warm and fuzzy for my room mate. All I really wanted to do was sulk in my room, listen to music, and wait for Edward's surprise. But no, I was gonna have to act for a room mate I don't even know, talk to her, and pretend to sleep. Life sucks.

I sighed as I opened my room door, not wanting to do this. When I entered the room, everything was just as I had left it on the morning except I could hear the shower going in the bathroom. Well, I thought, at least I have time until she gets out of the shower.

I went over to my closet and dropped my book bag in there, deciding to do what little homework I got from Biology done in the night hours. I jumped into bed and powered my laptop to life. It only took a second to connect, but I couldn't make myself do anything. I just stared at the blank screen in front of me, my fingers on the keys, trying to think of what to do.

I racked my brain for something to search and finally just decided to check out a new car that Edward wanted. Maybe I could get it for him. As I distracted myself with color schemes and seat designs for Edward's car, I heard the shower turn off.

I sighed. I wasn't going to be able to delay this any longer.

There was rustling in the shower and the sound of fabrics rubbing against each other so I guessed she was changing. After another minute, the door to the bathroom opened, bringing in a light current of steam with it.

My room mate walked out of the bathroom and fell into my line of sight. She was very beautiful. She had dark brown hair -- almost black, but I guessed that was because it was wet -- and light brown eyes. Her skin was light and she had a very angular face: high cheek bones, arched eyebrows, a chiseled, pointed chin, and full lips.

But it wasn't her beauty that held my attention -- for I was surrounded by beautiful people everyday -- it was that her face reminded me of someone. A someone I had met in a past life. My human life.

After some moment of deliberation -- a moment very short that the girl was still looking at me for no more than a few seconds -- I realized who she reminded me of.

"Angela?" I asked, my tone laced with disbelief and shock. It couldn't be Angela. She looked so different yet still the same. She looked no older than when she did when we were in high school. Arguably, I looked the same, too, but the fact was that I was vampire while she wasn't. Her heartbeat was plain and very much there.

Angela's eyes widened in shock as she stared at my face. "Bella?"

* * *

**See, I told you, very fluffy and pointless except for the end. I thought I might try my luck at a cliffy.**

**Tell me what you think and, as always, REVIEW!!!!**

**P.S.: Do you think I should put part of the next chapter in Angela's Point of View?  
**


	4. Sneak Peak

**Okay, okay, I know. I haven't updated in while and I'm sorry. I've had a lot to do lately but I know all of you don't care. I am sad to say that this is not Chapter 4, but a sneak peak into Chapter 4. **

**Chapter 4 is going to take some serious writing and I'm not up to that yet. I'm only doing this because I don't want you to give up on me or the story.  
**

**I'm going to stop writing now so you don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: SM is still being stubborn and won't give me the rights to Twilight so I don't own anything except my own copy of the book.**

**

* * *

**

Angela Point of View

75 years ago in the story (present)

University of Washington Campus

(After BD wedding; January)

**(A/N: READ AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE!)**

Finally, after all of these years of taking care of my brothers and being just normal Angela, I got to go to college and move out. Yeah, I still missed my brothers, but at least Ben was here. And when my Ben was in my life, I was always happy.

Involuntarily, my mind began to wonder to Bella and Edward. Married right out of high school those two. It was always extremely obvious to tell that they both loved each other and, no matter what the gossip around Forks was, I never believed for a second that Bella was pregnant and it was just a shotgun wedding. It was a real wedding because they loved each other and wanted to make it official. And I couldn't help but wonder if Ben and I would ever get married for that reason.

I loved Ben and he told me that he loved me too, but I couldn't help but wonder if it was true love. If he was my one, true love and other half.

I wanted him to be. I really did because I didn't want to deal with all of wonders of dating again. They were too embarrassing. But I didn't feel the spark that a person was supposed to feel when they met that other half. Which always got me wondering: what if there was no such thing as the "spark"? what if what Ben and I had was as good as it got and we would have to deal with it? what if...?

I sighed. I shouldn't let my mind wonder like that. It wasn't healthy. I was barely out of the house and I was already thinking marriage and true loves? That was crazy thinking and I knew it.

But sometimes I couldn't stop it.

"Hey, Ang. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

I turned to find Ben walking up to me and smiled. "Nothing, just enjoying the view."

He snaked his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "I like the view you provide better," he whispered in my ear.

I felt my cheeks heat up and smacked his shoulder. "Ben!" I laughed out. "That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well it's true," he mumbled. He removed his arms from around my waist and stood up straight, holding out a hand for me. "We gotta go back anyway. It's getting dark."

I took his hand and nodded. We started walking back to the dorms when we heard thunder and lighting in the far distance.

"Looks like it's going to rain, huh?" Ben murmured, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah. I hope it's not so bad. I've been liking the sunshine; I don't want it to go back to rainy just yet."

Ben kissed my cheek and we continued walking, hand-in-hand, back to the dorms.

It was starting to drizzle slightly when Ben finally spoke.

"You know, Ang, I've been wondering..."

"What?"

"You know how Bella and Edward got married right out of high school and the whole town made a big deal about it, right?"

Of course, I knew. I've been thinking about it like crazy lately. "Yeah, I know."

"What do you think people will say if some couple like you and me got married when they were barely starting college?"

I had to swallow and contain the nerves, joy, and butterflies that were suddenly in my stomach and demanding to be let out before I answered. "I don't know. I think it would be better handled than the wedding Bella and Edward had, but there would still be a lot of gossip."

"Oh." That was all he said.

We just continued to walk in the light rain as the silence between us turned from comfortable to awkward.

I gritted my teeth together in an attempt not to be the one that broke the silence as the minutes dragged on and on.

And I just couldn't take it anymore so I asked the only logical question. _"Why?"_

"Huh?" It sounded like I just took him out of some deep thought that he was into.

"Why?" I repeated. "Why are you asking that?"

He looked down at his feet before he turned to me and stopped his walk. I almost tripped on my own two feet when he stopped walking until Ben helped me up straight. He turned me to face him and just stared into my eyes, his hair wet and dripping.

The thunder sounded above us and the rain came down harder -- like pins and needles -- but we just stared into each other's eyes.

I blinked and when I opened them, he had his eyes closed. He took both my hands in his and started rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Do you love me?" he whispered, almost inaudible.

"What?" I whispered back, not wanting to do anything to disturb the silence despite the thunder and rain.

"Do you love me, Angela?" he whispered a little louder and opened his eyes.

"I-I... well... you..." I couldn't answer his question for some reason. I knew I loved him. I'd _told_ him that I loved him. But for some reason I couldn't get the words out.

His eyes hardened in anger. "Do you love me!?" he screamed, making my eyes widen. He'd never raised his voice with me. He was always the gentle one.

"Damn it, Angela!" he shouted, tightening his hold on my hands to the point of pain. "Do you love me!? Yes or no!?"

The thunder clapped and rolled above -- seeming to absorb Ben's mood -- as the lightning hit the ground no more than five yards away from us.

"I... I..." I swallowed. "You kn-now..."

I had never been scared before in Ben's presence but now I was. He was never this way with me, ever. What did I say? What did I do? What could have caused Ben to be this... this _angry_?

The lightning struck a mere three yards away from where we were standing as Ben's eyes flashed blue.

I blinked, unsure of whether my mind was playing tricks on me or if Ben's eyes actually _did_ flash the color blue. I looked into his eyes only to find two angry brown eyes staring back at me. Was I going crazy? I could've sworn that his eyes flashed blue.

Ben's grip went from my hands to my wrists as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Do. You. Love. Me." Ben's voice spine-chillingly calm as he spoke. A shiver ran down my spine and it wasn't from the rain. It was from pure, unadulterated fear.

My eyes tingled with tears and I sniffled. The rain pounded harder against my skin and I wished more than anything that we could go inside and that Ben would calm down. I didn't like him like this.

"Angela!" he shouted, shaking me from my wrists. "You better answer me or I'll...! DO YOU LOVE ME!? Answer the goddamn question, Angela!"

The tears overflowed from my eyes and ran freely down my cheeks -- though you could barely tell with the stinging rain.

And in the way he talked to me right now, I found the answer to his question. "N-not anymore. Not when you act like this Ben. Apparently I don't know you enough to love you if this is a side of you." My voice cracked and wavered several times because right at that moment, my most dominant emotion was fear.

Ben's grip on my wrist tightened drastically that I had to bite my tongue to hold in a whimper of pain. I yanked and pulled as hard as I could on Ben's hold but it never wavered in any way.

His breath come and went through his nose in an attempt to calm himself as his chest heaved up and down. His attempt was in vain because I knew that that would never calm him. I looked in Ben's eyes only to find them flashing between brown and blue, back and forth, over and over again.

As his eyes flashed, I noticed that the blue was overcoming the brown and becoming more frequent until finally his eyes stopped flashing. The soft, warm brown eyes of Ben were gone, only to be replaced by a sharp metallic blue color that made me want to run away as fast as possible.

The rain that was falling suddenly started moving... no, _morphing_. It was collecting above our heads and morphing itself into the shape of a heart. I stared at it, awe-struck and wondering how the hell that was possible.

"That, Angela," Ben whispered in a gravely voice, pointing at the water heart above us with his chin, "is my heart. And you just broke it." Abruptly, the water heart exploded and showered on us. I didn't even have time to catch my breath from being splashed by about two gallons of water before Ben's mouth was on mine.

His lips were rough and hostile as he forcibly opened my mouth and attacked my tongue. I tried pulling away -- before I even noticed that Ben had released one of my wrists and gathered it in his other hand -- only to have Ben's hand force my head and mouth on his.

Suddenly, instead of having just Ben's tongue in my mouth, there was water in there too. I was forced to swallow it and internally cringing away from its salty, metallic flavor. After swallowing what felt like an ocean of that nasty tasting water, Ben's mouth left mine.

My breathing was ragged as I stared fearfully into Ben's still-blue eyes. He stared back at me with an emotionless expression, his breathing calm.

"Now," he whispered in a monotone. "You will know what it's like to live a life like mine. To be a freak and something that should only exist in legends. You will become a water spirit and live forever. You broke my heart, so I take away your life. You cannot go back to your family, and you must find the Teacher before you can go back into human contact. The change will start soon when the Water itself comes for you. It will be painful."

He stepped away from me as I tried to process what he told me. My feet were rooted in place and my stomach felt like it was about to explode. My stomach rolled inside of me and it felt like something was worming its way through my veins and organs.

I breathed in and out and it felt like I was about to hyperventilate. The rain started to gather and stick to my skin in something that resembled a coating. I tied to shake it off my body but that just made the water collect faster. I was scared now and I had no idea what was going on. The water clouded my vision and filled my lungs. Instead of chocking the water back up, my body was accepting it and letting me breath it in. The water that formed around me, quite literally, made itself into a sphere until I was inside a ball of water.

Inside of myself, I felt my stomach implode on itself and a screeching pain like ice ran through my veins. I screamed in pain but it was absorbed by the water and made inaudible to the outside world. I screamed again and again as whips of ice snapped at my blood and insides.

My vision started to go black and the last thing I remember before sinking into unconsciousness was the searing pain and three individual blue flashes of light.

* * *

**Okay, in case you didn't get it, this is supposed to be Angela's origin of how she became immortal. You can ask all the questions you want and I'll answer them in case you don't get something. Oh, and I won't answer your question if it gets answered in Chapter 4.**

**Tell me what you think of the little sneak-peak into Chapter 4 and please don't give up on this story. I probably won't update for a long while which is the whole reason why this is up anyway.**

**I'm going to stop rambling now and as always... **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**...please?  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**OMG! I haven't had time to look at my reviews in a while but I'm so, so happy I'm over 15 reviews! I love you guys; you're the best! I'm going to stop gushing now and get on with it...**

**So... who else liked crazy Ben in the sneak peak? It couldn't have just been me, right? *sigh* Never mind. This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys out there. Thank you for not giving up on me or my crazy story styles.**

**Going to stop talking... NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep putting this? It gets me depressed every time I have to accept the fact that I own nothing that has to do with Twilight. But you know the drill: SM owns all, blah blah blah...**

**

* * *

**

The Academy: Chapter 4: Angela

Angela Point of View

Who would've thought that really it takes this much time to finally have my life in order again? I couldn't even call it my life anymore because even though I was alive, I wasn't _living_. And there's only one person to blame for that: Ben Cheney -- if that even is his real name.

I can't believe I was in love with such crazy jerk. But hey, he had barely gone crazy on my last few moments as a mortal, so I guess I had no reason to think he was jerk. However, that cannot be said in the present. Who did he think he was anyway?

I "broke his heart" -- note the sarcasm -- _when_ he started acting all crazy and dominant male on me. If he never even had gone all crazy on me, I probably would have married him and loved him for the rest of my days. Apparently that wouldn't have worked either because Ben was immortal already..., but that's beside the point. He couldn't just let me go, could he? He could have actually let me _live_, but no. _Benny needed his revenge. _Ugh, such an idiot and drama queen he was.

I was snapped out of my reverie by my best friend, Amanda. "Hey, Ang?"

"Yeah?" Amanda and I had both been students of the Teacher at the same time and had gotten really close during our years of learning. **(A/N: It'll make sense later. ;). )**

"Where are you going to go? You know, the pretending to be human thing; where are you going to settle down for a while?" Amanda's curly red hair got in her mouth and green eyes while she was talking and I had to contain my laughter as I watched her face turn angry at her hair. She would have swept it off her eyes if not for the fact that she was carrying books, maps, and a mini-globe in her hands.

"I think I'll go to my old human town. I miss it there." I sighed and laughed a little. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss the rain."

Amanda raised an eyebrow at me. "Your old town? That's boring, Ang. Didn't you ever dream of going to the big cities? Tokyo, New York, Paris, Barcelona! Doesn't that sound appealing at all?"

I shook my head slightly and smiled at her. "I'll go to those cities another time. I'm just... homesick. I need to go back to my little town of Forks. It'll make me feel..." I tried searching for the right word, "complete. I need to feel whole again, Amanda."

"You and I both know what'll make you feel whole and I seriously doubt it's in your old town." She had a point -- even though I would never admit it to her. There were only three things that would make me feel whole. I already had one, now I just needed to find the other two.

* * *

**(A/N: Alright, I know you still don't know anything but keep reading. It'll make sense later; I promise.)  
**

* * *

_(30 years before beginning of Chapter 4)_

Finally, after all of these years of taking care of my brothers and being just normal Angela, I got to go to college and move out. Yeah, I still missed my brothers, but at least Ben was here. And when my Ben was in my life, I was always happy.

Involuntarily, my mind began to wonder to Bella and Edward. Married right out of high school those two. It was always extremely obvious to tell that they both loved each other and, no matter what the gossip around Forks was, I never believed for a second that Bella was pregnant and it was just a shotgun wedding. It was a real wedding because they loved each other and wanted to make it official. And I couldn't help but wonder if Ben and I would ever get married for that reason.

I loved Ben and he told me that he loved me too, but I couldn't help but wonder if it was true love. If he was my one, true love and other half.

I wanted him to be. I really did because I didn't want to deal with all of wonders of dating again. They were too embarrassing. But I didn't feel the spark that a person was supposed to feel when they met that other half. Which always got me wondering: what if there was no such thing as the "spark"? what if what Ben and I had was as good as it got and we would have to deal with it? what if...?

I sighed. I shouldn't let my mind wonder like that. It wasn't healthy. I was barely out of the house and I was already thinking marriage and true loves? That was crazy thinking and I knew it.

But sometimes I couldn't stop it.

"Hey, Ang. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

I turned to find Ben walking up to me and smiled. "Nothing, just enjoying the view."

He snaked his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "I like the view you provide better," he whispered in my ear.

I felt my cheeks heat up and smacked his shoulder. "Ben!" I laughed out. "That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well it's true," he mumbled. He removed his arms from around my waist and stood up straight, holding out a hand for me. "We gotta go back anyway. It's getting dark."

I took his hand and nodded. We started walking back to the dorms when we heard thunder and lighting in the far distance.

"Looks like it's going to rain, huh?" Ben murmured, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah. I hope it's not so bad. I've been liking the sunshine; I don't want it to go back to rainy just yet."

Ben kissed my cheek and we continued walking, hand-in-hand, back to the dorms.

It was starting to drizzle slightly when Ben finally spoke.

"You know, Ang, I've been wondering..."

"What?"

"You know how Bella and Edward got married right out of high school and the whole town made a big deal about it, right?"

Of course, I knew. I've been thinking about it like crazy lately. "Yeah, I know."

"What do you think people will say if some couple like you and me got married when they were barely starting college?"

I had to swallow and contain the nerves, joy, and butterflies that were suddenly in my stomach and demanding to be let out before I answered. "I don't know. I think it would be better handled than the wedding Bella and Edward had, but there would still be a lot of gossip."

"Oh." That was all he said.

We just continued to walk in the light rain as the silence between us turned from comfortable to awkward.

I gritted my teeth together in an attempt not to be the one that broke the silence as the minutes dragged on and on.

And I just couldn't take it anymore so I asked the only logical question. _"Why?"_

"Huh?" It sounded like I just took him out of some deep thought that he was into.

"Why?" I repeated. "Why are you asking that?"

He looked down at his feet before he turned to me and stopped his walk. I almost tripped on my own two feet when he stopped walking until Ben helped me up straight. He turned me to face him and just stared into my eyes, his hair wet and dripping.

The thunder sounded above us and the rain came down harder -- like pins and needles -- but we just stared into each other's eyes.

I blinked and when I opened them, he had his eyes closed. He took both my hands in his and started rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Do you love me?" he whispered, almost inaudible.

"What?" I whispered back, not wanting to do anything to disturb the silence despite the thunder and rain.

"Do you love me, Angela?" he whispered a little louder and opened his eyes.

"I-I... well... you..." I couldn't answer his question for some reason. I knew I loved him. I'd _told_ him that I loved him. But for some reason I couldn't get the words out.

His eyes hardened in anger. "Do you love me!?" he screamed, making my eyes widen. He'd never raised his voice with me. He was always the gentle one.

"Damn it, Angela!" he shouted, tightening his hold on my hands to the point of pain. "Do you love me!? Yes or no!?"

The thunder clapped and rolled above -- seeming to absorb Ben's mood -- as the lightning hit the ground no more than five yards away from us.

"I... I..." I swallowed. "You kn-now..."

I had never been scared before in Ben's presence but now I was. He was never this way with me, ever. What did I say? What did I do? What could have caused Ben to be this... this _angry_?

The lightning struck a mere three yards away from where we were standing as Ben's eyes flashed blue.

I blinked, unsure of whether my mind was playing tricks on me or if Ben's eyes actually _did_ flash the color blue. I looked into his eyes only to find two angry brown eyes staring back at me. Was I going crazy? I could've sworn that his eyes flashed blue.

Ben's grip went from my hands to my wrists as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Do. You. Love. Me." Ben's voice spine-chillingly calm as he spoke. A shiver ran down my spine and it wasn't from the rain. It was from pure, unadulterated fear.

My eyes tingled with tears and I sniffled. The rain pounded harder against my skin and I wished more than anything that we could go inside and that Ben would calm down. I didn't like him like this.

"Angela!" he shouted, shaking me from my wrists. "You better answer me or I'll...! DO YOU LOVE ME!? Answer the goddamn question, Angela!"

The tears overflowed from my eyes and ran freely down my cheeks -- though you could barely tell with the stinging rain.

And in the way he talked to me right now, I found the answer to his question. "N-not anymore. Not when you act like this Ben. Apparently I don't know you enough to love you if this is a side of you." My voice cracked and wavered several times because right at that moment, my most dominant emotion was fear.

Ben's grip on my wrist tightened drastically that I had to bite my tongue to hold in a whimper of pain. I yanked and pulled as hard as I could on Ben's hold but it never wavered in any way.

His breath come and went through his nose in an attempt to calm himself as his chest heaved up and down. His attempt was in vain because I knew that that would never calm him. I looked in Ben's eyes only to find them flashing between brown and blue, back and forth, over and over again.

As his eyes flashed, I noticed that the blue was overcoming the brown and becoming more frequent until finally his eyes stopped flashing. The soft, warm brown eyes of Ben were gone, only to be replaced by a sharp metallic blue color that made me want to run away as fast as possible.

The rain that was falling suddenly started moving... no, _morphing_. It was collecting above our heads and morphing itself into the shape of a heart. I stared at it, awe-struck and wondering how the hell that was possible.

"That, Angela," Ben whispered in a gravely voice, pointing at the water heart above us with his chin, "is my heart. And you just broke it." Abruptly, the water heart exploded and showered on us. I didn't even have time to catch my breath from being splashed by about two gallons of water before Ben's mouth was on mine.

His lips were rough and hostile as he forcibly opened my mouth and attacked my tongue. I tried pulling away -- before I even noticed that Ben had released one of my wrists and gathered it in his other hand -- only to have Ben's hand force my head and mouth on his.

Suddenly, instead of having just Ben's tongue in my mouth, there was water in there too. I was forced to swallow it and internally cringing away from its salty, metallic flavor. After swallowing what felt like an ocean of that nasty tasting water, Ben's mouth left mine.

My breathing was ragged as I stared fearfully into Ben's still-blue eyes. He stared back at me with an emotionless expression, his breathing calm.

"Now," he whispered in a monotone. "You will know what it's like to live a life like mine. To be a freak and something that should only exist in legends. You will become a water spirit and live forever. You broke my heart, so I take away your life. You cannot go back to your family, and you must find the Teacher before you can go back into human contact. The change will start soon when the Water itself comes for you. It will be painful."

He stepped away from me as I tried to process what he told me. My feet were rooted in place and my stomach felt like it was about to explode. My stomach rolled inside of me and it felt like something was worming its way through my veins and organs.

I breathed in and out and it felt like I was about to hyperventilate. The rain started to gather and stick to my skin in something that resembled a coating. I tied to shake it off my body but that just made the water collect faster. I was scared now and I had no idea what was going on. The water clouded my vision and filled my lungs. Instead of chocking the water back up, my body was accepting it and letting me breath it in. The water that formed around me, quite literally, made itself into a sphere until I was inside a ball of water.

Inside of myself, I felt my stomach implode on itself and a screeching pain like ice ran through my veins. I screamed in pain but it was absorbed by the water and made inaudible to the outside world. I screamed again and again as whips of ice snapped at my blood and insides.

My vision started to go black and the last thing I remember before sinking into unconsciousness was the searing pain and three individual blue flashes of light.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

My breathing was shallow and forced when I opened my eyes. I could hardly see anything -- it was night time -- but I could tell by the outlines of trees around me that I was in a forest. In the far distance, a river or stream were flowing.

As far as I could hear, I was the only thing here in this forest besides the trees and the river. I swallowed loudly and looked around as my vision adjusted. I winced as a pain -- not as painful as the whips of ice but still hurtful -- ran in my neck.

I stood up from the mossy floor, wincing as pain shot through my legs and arms, and curled my arms around myself. I swallowed and noticed my throat was dry. I walked toward the noise of the river, over rocks and moss. When I finally reached the river, I smiled a small smile. I didn't know much about the outdoors but I did know that if the water was contaminated I wouldn't be able to drink it. Thankfully, the water was crystal clear and icy as I cupped my hands into it. I drank the water greedily and was thankful when it quenched my throat's aches.

"Angela."

I jumped and looked around, my breathing and heart rate suddenly accelerating. My head whipped back and forth, left and right, trying to identify where and what had caused the sound. I tried to slow my breathing and heartbeat as the rational part of my brain told me that the sound was probably a figment of my imagination or simply the wind. However, a smaller, more paranoid, part of my brain had already presented many links between my current predicament and most of the horror movies I had seen in my life.

I was in a forest, alone, after being attacked by my apparently crazy boyfriend, and I had barely woken up from a fainting spell that had begun after immeasurable amounts of pain had been inflicted on me. This was not good. Why couldn't my mind just keep its ideas to itself and keep me in ignorance?

Leaves rustled behind me and automatically my head snapped toward the noise and my hands flew up to defend my face.

Nothing.

I forced myself to take deep, calming breaths through my mouth, but my heart was still beating wildly against my ribcage. I slowly lowered my hands to my sides and they instinctively clutched my soggy brown blouse.

I opened my mouth to say something -- what, I don't know, but it might have been somewhere along the lines of _"is anyone there?"_ -- but was cut off by a bubbling noise behind me. I turned toward the noise cautiously, my fear suddenly rendering me incapable of fast movement.

I gasped at the sight in front of me. The river was bubbling and glowing that bright, icy blue that Ben's eyes had been. The bubbles piled up high and foam seemed to be oozing out of the edges of the river.

Suddenly the bubbles exploded.

Instincts kicking in, I jumped back, crouched down on the floor, and covered my face with my arms. I waited a few seconds after the explosion for the aftershock or the rabid beast that was sure to come, I didn't know which, but nothing happened.

I stubbornly refused to open my eyes or get up from my position and decided just to let whatever that was out there kill me like this -- with no knowledge about what the heck had happened to me or was happening. But I couldn't be that lucky.

"Angela, child, open your eyes," a musical yet soft voice whispered about two paces away from me; it sounded female and old. "No one is going to hurt you. I'm here to _help_."

I opened my eyes hesitantly and peeked through my fingers at the woman in front of me. She had a very beautiful face, but she was old. Her eyes were the same blue that the river and Ben's had been but they had this warmth in them that almost made me lose all of my fear and anxiety. Almost. She had long silver white hair that stopped at her shoulders that was flowing freely. Her face was full of wrinkles and bags, but she looked young and warm. She had a very maternal yet authority type tone to her, but what struck me as most odd about her was what she had on. To put it simply, it was a cloak. A _very_ long cloak that seemed to be coming out of the river.

I knew her immediately even though I had never seen this woman before in my life.

"Teacher," I sighed in relief. Somehow, I knew that she was going to keep me safe and that she was going to be my mother of sorts. I relaxed my crouched position on the ground and stood up, much more calm than I had been ever since I woke up in this forest.

The Teacher extended her hand toward me. "Come with me, child. I will take you to your new home. You must be taught the ways and rules of the Neck."

I took her hand as she lead me into and under the river, bubbles and foam surrounding my vision and body, and I felt completely safe and ready for whatever was about to be thrown my way.

**

* * *

**

**BOOM! Did you like it? I know it's a little short but my week to two weeks are up so I didn't get to finish the whole chapter. I'm sorry. For the next chapter, however, I will answer all of the questions you probably have after reading this. The next chapter will start right after this, so don't expect a BPOV or to be back to the main plot point soon.**

**I hope the wait was worth it and I have a favor to ask you all...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Oh! I just remembered! I wrote a new fic! I personally think it sucks, but my reviewers keep calling me crazy and telling me they love it so check it out if you want. It's an All Human, One-Shot, song fic. Give it a try. Please!?  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I am the worst, but I have had the WORSE writer's block ever! I know my behavior is unexcused so I will look down in shame now.**

**On the other hand, the holidays are here! I'll try to post soon as a gift (whether it be Christmas or Hanukkah of something else) but no promises. I hope you enjoy 'cuz this is right after the last chapter. (P.S. This a REALLY lame chapter, if I do say so myself. Oh, and let's not forget the Halloween Dance that will be Coming Soon!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, blah blah, SM does, blah blah.  
**

* * *

My vision returned to me in an instant after our little 'ride' through the river.

I stifled a gasp and tightened my hold on the Teacher. This place ... it ... it was home! Not so much in the sense that I had been raised here and knew where I was -- I still had no idea about the specifics -- but I knew I had seen this place before. In a dream. A recurring dream that I had dismissed as nonsense when I was a child!

The walls were a warm jade and the mahogany floor was worn but new. The tables were shiny and the giant chalkboard and bookcases were just how I remembered: shiny and filled to the brim with symbols that made no sense to me, although I need they meant something.

I smiled and walked forward, releasing my hold on the Teacher, when something splashed under my feet.

I looked down, surprised to find a small puddle of water forming under my feet. It seemed to be moving. I crouched down warily, the back of mind trying to find a logical explanation. Suddenly, the water literally jumped and sprayed across my face.

I yelped in shock -- and it didn't help that for some unfathomable reason I also jumped ten literal feel in the air.

A roar of laughter greeted me, as well as the Teacher's smothered chuckle.

I looked up and glared at the redhead I hadn't noticed was also in the room; she was sitting in one of the tables with a fat book in her hands.

The Teacher came up behind me and pointed to the redhead. "That is Amanda, my child. She will be studying for the Knowledge by your side." She smiled. "It's a rare assurance to have two students, but a privilege nonetheless."

I looked up at her, confused. "Knowledge? I thought I was just going to learn some rules and guidelines, or whatever." I frowned. "You make it sound like a religion practice or something."

She sighed and directed me to sit down next to Amanda. I begrudgingly agreed as the Teacher went out of the room to find something. She didn't bother to elaborate.

Amanda tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to her. "I'm sorry for that. It's just that you get really bored after all these weeks of isolation, and I needed to do something fun." She looked pretty sheepish so I decided to forgive her.

"I think I get it; it's cool. I'm Angela, by the way. I hope we can be friends." I smiled.

Amanda smiled back. She really was beautiful. Her hair was curly and her eyes were like shiny emeralds. She was slightly tanned, but not overdone in any way. "I'd like that very much, Angela. Although with all this stuff to learn, I really doubt we'll have much of a choice but to get to know and like each other."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

"You'll see," she murmured as the Teacher came back into the room, a scroll in hand. A real, ancient, only-comes-out-in-movies scroll. It was even yellow.

"Angela, my child, please come here."

I stood up and walked to where the Teacher was. "Yes?"

She smiled slightly, happy for some reason. "As you've come to know, you're not human. You're a relatively unknown species. Or you could say spirit -- a water spirit to be exact. You are a Neck."

I nodded, remembering what Ben had said before the pain had come and something or other where the Teacher had said "Neck".

"Now," she said, opening the scroll; it was a bunch of meaningless symbols, "do you remember your transformation?"

I winced. "I'm trying not to."

"Well, do you remember the light? The three flashes of light?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Okay, I need you to know that they weren't meaningless." She looked intently at me.

"Alright, then what do they mean?" I inquired. This was getting me antsy, more and more so by the second.

"The first flash is why you are here. It means Knowledge, knowledge of our race and person." She pointed to a little picture of a dove atop an apple. "The Pure Knowledge. It's what you are here to learn, for without Knowledge the other two will mean nothing and will be impossible to achieve."

"What are the other two?"

"Love, then Happiness. You must learn first, which will bring you Knowledge, and then, and only then, will you be allowed to leave and look for Love. And not just any love; it had to be pure and true -- your other half, so to speak." She smiled and placed a tender hand on my shoulder. "And once you have Knowledge and Love, Happiness will come. Once you are faced with burdens you never thought you would face and know deep in your heart that nothing will tear you from your life, not even fear, then Happiness comes."

I shook my head. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Not now, but it will." She rolled up the scroll and put it under her arm. "I will teach you our ways and it will take years. I won't lie to you: it'll be hard. But I do think it's worth it."

She started walking away when she turned to me. "Oh, your lessons start soon, Angela, but you can take some time to freshen up and look in a mirror. You're appearance alters when you change, dear. You'd want to see it, trust me."

Before I could question her further, Amanda was behind me and leading me to one of the doors. "Where are you taking me?"

"To our room," she answered. "You'll look in a mirror and faint at the sight of how drop-dead gorgeous you are!"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "You're really starting to scare me, you know?"

Amanda just laughed, shaking her head slightly. "You'll see. When we go through a transformation, our bodies are altered -- well, only female bodies -- so that we look beautiful to anyone who sees us." She smiled at my wary expression. "I don't know why, but I won't complain."

"If you say so," I muttered, not knowing what to expect as Amanda put me in front of a mirror.

"Ta dah!" she sang.

My eyes widened and I couldn't believe that was me in the mirror. "Wow" was all I could say. As if that reality check wasn't big enough, my eyes flashed blue. "This is going to take some getting used to."

* * *

_(Beginning of Chapter 3 time period)_  
Alice POV

After Bella and Edward had done their little episode in front of the whole student body, I realized that people were going to be a lot bolder this year than in our previous years. Edward knew his limits and he also knew his temper, and even though his control was usually thrown out the window when Bella or Nessie were concerned, he would only do something like that if the thoughts were _too_ much. The whispering was bad enough; I didn't even want to think of the thoughts.

I sighed, not wanting to deal with all the little brats that would try (and fail) to woe us. Jasper noticed from his seat next to me.

"Alice?" he asked. "Is something wrong, angel?"

"Not in the technical sense, but I just realized that we're not going to be able to lay low with all the children."

He smiled. "I thought you liked it when you were the center of attention."

"I do." I pursed my lips and looked away, embarrassed. "I just do not like the little girls trying to get your attention, is all. I hate it."

He put his hand on my chin and kissed me. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"I was more worried for Bella but whatever. She'll have to deal with it." I pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Come on. I bet Bella is probably freaking out over her room mate."

He smiled a wide smile. "How does the future look?"

"Let me see." I closed my eyes.

Nothing.

"Huh."

"What is it, Alice?"

"I don't know. I guess Nessie or Jacob might be with Bella; I can't see her future." I frowned, not letting the worry get to me.

Jasper could sense the worry, no matter how smothered. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"You're right. I just can -" I was thrown into a vision. It was meaningless; there was a rushing river and a human I had never seen before drawing pictures with a stick. She was pretty and the picture was actually a word. LOVE.

"Alice? Honey?" Jasper shook my shoulders.

"It was nothing. Just something about a river and love."

* * *

**Well, before people ask the question: yes, Alice can see the Neck. The blind-spot was because Bella is going to go see everyone later on, and everyone includes Nessie and Jacob.**

**Anyway, I'm making a collaboration! Yay!** **I promised the awesome girl I'm working with that I wouldn't say who she was until we revealed our story. But I can give you a hint! She's a very good writer, in my opinion, and has my same name -- May! But she sorta called me out when she said something about me so I'm gonna tell you the plot!**

**It's gonna be an All Human that will take place during the time of Kings and Queens and --**

**Um, she's here. Gotta go, guys, and again I'm sorry, and...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	7. FUTURE

** BREAKING NEWS: NEW POLL IN PROFILE!**

**The future of this story, "The Academy," has been left to be decided by the readers of this story.  
A poll on my profile (just click on the link that says SparkleBOT) has been set up to see what the readers of this story want to happen.**

**If you are too lazy to do the voting, click on the review button and tell me what you want done.  
Here are your choices:**

**A.) Reconstruction. Meaning I start from the very beginning of this story and super edit it.**

**B.) Adoption. Another author can take over my story, do what they want with it, restart it if they wish, and be the one in charge of its continuation.**

**C.) Continue. Nothing changes, I keep making chapters for this story.**

**D.) You don't really care and are fine with whatever.**

**_You now know what will/might happen to this story; it's up to the readers and anyone who comes along my profile._  
_Sorry for this being an author's note. Try not to be too disappointed in me._**

**_On an up note, the sooner people vote, the sooner the story gets back on its feet._**

**_

* * *

_**

This has not been a paid message from SparkleBOT. I didn't get paid, but it is _my_ message.

Review or vote.**_  
_**


End file.
